


Ten

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Adam as a dominatrix, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, High Heels, Leather, M/M, Nigel as a Don, Shibari, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Nigel's in a meeting with his fellow Dons and Adam is sending him texts and pictures of him trying on his new lingerie. There are some negotiations, some orders and some need to obey.





	Ten

 

 

It was hard. It was so damn hard to keep still while Nigel was in a late afternoon meeting with his fellow Dons when his angel was bedeviling him with pictures of himself trying on the new lingerie that Adam had spent the whole day shopping for. He also showed Nigel pictures of the older man's gifts that Adam bought for father's day, a pair of sexy high heels and stockings. Those made Nigel grin from ear to ear.

But what was making Nigel's cock and his situation even harder was his Adam asking him if he had been a good boy today because if he wasn't, he'd be severely punished. This threat was accompanied by a picture of Adam holding a heart-shaped leather switch while wearing a garter belt with matching thigh-high stockings, both articles also leather; plus a pair of satin briefs.

 _'God-fuck, he's wearing them all.'_ Nigel swore under his breath, surreptitiously slipping his palm onto the thick line of his cock while trying to steady his right hand while typing *yes* to his angel's question.

"But some bird told me that you skipped lunch, so not only have you not taken care of yourself, you also lied to me. I really do need to teach you a lesson, don't I, Ni-Ni?" Adam's reply said. "And if I need to tie you up so you'd follow my instructions to the letter, you know I'd do it."

This next text was followed by a photo of a man all tied up artfully. Nigel groaned and his colleagues all looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"The fucking salsa, I think." He said, patting his stomach. The others just nodded, knowing better.

Nigel was already feeling his cock throbbing, his tip leaking, all from the idea of being rendered helpless and overpowered by Adam, who, if anyone looked at, was nothing but a sweet and innocent young man.

What most people saw when they were out together, Nigel being one of the biggest business owners in the state, and Adam being practically his arm candy, could not be more wrong when it came to their private life. Whatever Adam wanted had to be followed and Nigel had to obey or else.

Adam's word was Nigel’s law.

"Please... Mistress." Nigel managed to type. He was about to fucking burst.

"How many lashes later, bad boy?"

Nigel bit his lip and stood up. "I'll just go to the rest room." He told the others who nodded again and went back to their cards.

On the way to the short, dark hallway leading to the men's room, Nigel could feel his knees shaking.

"Five." He texted and sent it at the same time he closed the cubicle door.

"Five for each offence, which were..."

"Lying to you and skipping lunch."

' _Fuck_ ' Nigel whipped his cock out of his pants, only bothering to open his zip, and thumbed the sensitive head.

"Good. And you'll get another ten if you make yourself come now without my permission."

Nigel felt like crying. He whined, his fist squeezing the root of his member. "Please..."

"Nigel..." Adam warned.

Nigel tried to slow his breathing. If he came now, he wouldn't be allowed to come later. He had to obey.

"Did you come?"

"No, Mistress." He panted, grip still tight around his cock.

"Do not sign Maximilian's proposal. He's selling real animal fur online from poaching. I hate that. Do you understand?"

"Yes," was all Nigel could muster pressing on his phone. He was teetering to his orgasm, barely inches away from the edge.

"Yes... what?"

Nigel but his lip. Why was it so fucking hard to type? "Yes, Mistress."

"You may come."

Nigel’s vision went white. He was barely conscious of his come splattering beyond the toilet seat to land on the wall or of him groaning as if he was dying. All he knew was Adam let him come and he was allowed to feel good. And fuck it was so good.

"Clean up, and I'll see you later at home." Nigel read Adam's latest message finally after he didn’t know how long since he'd come down from his high.

"I love you, Adam." He whispered while typing and sent it.

"I love you too. Don't be late."

With a smile, Nigel zipped up, flushed the toilet and gave the tiles a few quick wipes to clean his mess, and then walked out of there as if nothing happened.

"No more salsa for you," Maximilian barked at him when he got back to the table.

Nigel snorted. "Yeah."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't be shy. Say hi. Or type :)  
> Comments are vitamins.


End file.
